Gem of Wolf
'Summary' Wolf loses his powers. Wolf has not only endangered his life, but opened a power for anyone to take if they find it. 'Transcript' Rapper: (drinking beer) Seems like the same old day. Drinking beer, playing games, killing gangs. Wish something exciting would happen. (Suddenly he hears and see people raiding stores for exploring supplies) Rapper: What's going on out there? (goes to investigate it) (one of the raiders bumps into Rapper) Rapper: The fuck!? Watch it! Man: Fuck you! That power will be mine! Shawn: Rapper Get Down! Rapper: (shoots the man off-screen) Fuck YOU asshole! Shawn! What the fuck is going on!? Emily: (knocks out people with her bat) The power's MINE! Shawn: Everyone's after Wolf's powers! Rapper: How is that fucking possible?! Woman: maybe you should ask him yourself now get out of my way! Rapper: (shoots the girl) Maybe you should shut up biatch. Shawn: Wolf's Power's have been taken and sealed in a gem inside an ancient temple! Rapper: WHAT!?! (Fox calls Rapper cell) Rapper: (answers) Hello? Fox: Rapper can you come down with everyone you could trust? Rapper: What do you mean? Fox: Everyone else is here at Wolf's house. just hurry. Rapper: On my way. (hangs up) Shawn! Follow me! (runs off) Emily: Can I come, Rapper? (Rapper, Shawn & Emily reach Wolf's cabin) Rapper: We're here! What's going on!? Shawn: Yeah! Blue: thank God you're here. Emily: Can I see Wolf? Raccoon: This is a very grim event. Spark: No kidding! Wolf: Hey guys, what's up? Lad: Wolf get serious! Wolf: Why? Red: Dude if you don't get your power back that means no more epic drunk party montage! Broseph: No more Double O agent missions. Fifi: No more Wolfy Taco! Ryle: No more Fightin' Emily: No one to make puppy eyes at! (makes her puppy eyes) Rapper: And no more rivalry between the two of us to see who's the best killer. Wolf: Okay! okay, I get it! Blue: Wolf tell us what happened. Wolf: I sold my powers to be locked in a gem in a secret temple that only I know how to get to. Pink: What on earth did you sell your powers for?! Emily: Why did you do that?? Rapper: Smart move idiot. Ryle: (slaps his head) Retard. Wolf: I wanted a pizza. Red: I would sell my powers for a pizza Emily: Oh... (gets excited) Did you save any for me? Wolf: Now every person is searching for that temple to get my powers. Rapper: Is that why there was a racket at that store? Everyone was an asshole. Broseph: Well at least you can go get it right? Wolf: Nope. Everyone: WHAT!?!?! Wolf: If I go out there, someone will kill me. If I stay someone will get my power and kill me. So I say fuck it. No point in trying if it's a lose-lose situation. Fox: Wolf you can't stay here! Wolf: what am I going to do? I'm about as useful as Bruce is in a fight. Spark: If we return your power's we could save your ass! Wolf: With out me to guide you, you might never get to it alive. that temple has traps that will take your powers so you enter as a mortal person. Blue: What if you go with us as part of a group? Shawn: Yeah. Wolf: Fuck that. I'd rather wait here to live out... Fox: (Grabs wolf by the neck with tears in the eyes) You are coming! Wolf: (chokes) Okay! Okay! Rapper: Don't worry. We'll protect you. Wolf: Unless you guys kill me first. Lad: We won't kill you. Blue: Just beat you into going since you lost your abilities and skills. (pounds fist into his hand) Emily: Anyone who comes near you will have to face my puppy eyes and my baseball bat. Rapper: AND my fucking weapons. Shawn: AND my claws. (grows out claws) Rapper: Let's go already. Wolf: Fine! we'll go get my powers back... are you sure you guys want to? Pink: I trust you more with those powers than I trust anyone else.' Shawn: You've been born with them anyway. Ryle: Do ya Fox to go to her bad side again? Wolf: (gulps) Not when I have no defense. Blue: It's settled lets go. Rapper: Anyone who tries to use that power. I will kill them first. Emily: Wow, are you actually scared, Wolf? Wolf: Wouldn't you if you had your powers to fight and live taken away? Emily: ...I guess so. Blue: It's settled lets go. Red: Time to get our quest on! Whoo! (runs outside) (Shows a map of the world as a red line crosses seas and countries and make stops at parties and clubs) Fox: Wolf! Stop making these stops! Wolf: Okay! just wanted to loosen up a bit. (Shock is seen flying above them hiding behind a cloud) Shock: That power will be MINE!! (disappears) Shawn: (to Pink) Wait. I thought you trust Blue too. Pink: What do you mean? Shawn: Don't you trust Blue as well? Pink: With what? Shawn: As your husband. Pink: Yes why are you asking me this? Shawn: Just saying. Wolf: Almost there Trollz0r? Spark: Yeah Trolly? Trollz0r: Don't trip chocolate chip. Emily: Hey Wolf! Wolf: What Emily? Emily: Just to make you jealous... (floats, flips, then farts) Spark: (while flying) That.. was kinda gross. Emily: Your mom is kinda gross. Wolf: (Sarcasm) Yeah that makes me real jealous. (Meanwhile on the ground near the Temple, Earl Grey and Gerald Butler aims stinger missiles at the plane) Earl Grey: Sorry yanks, but your clearance for landing has been denied. Gerald Butler: Eat missiles ya bastards! (both shoot the tail of the plane and begins to fall) Trollz0r: I’M HIT! Lad: Who shot us?! Rapper: I don’t know! It was someone in the jungle, but it’s too think to see anyone. Spark: I’ll help you out with the co-pilot. (Trollz0r and Spark try to pull the plane up from crashing) Emily: Holy shit!!! What if we can't pull it up and we crash?? Wolf: No shit Sherlock. Emily: I'll never see my Broseph clone again... Fox: Everyone Hold on! (the plane comes down, but Trollz0r and Spark are able to pull up enough so the plane would drag across the ground to a stop) Wolf: (gets up first and looks around to see everyone recovering from the crash) Is everyone ok? Fifi: (seen outside hanging from a tree branch) Hi upside down world! Rapper: How did you get out there? Fifi: I don’t know but it’s fun. (being upside down cause her skirt to reveal underneath it) (Everyone looked away from the awkward moment) Red: (still looking) Even though she is an idiot, She’s one hot idiot. I’d still hit that. Fox: You would Red. Wolf: Okay lets head to the temple by foot. (Hours later they neared the temple) Bruce: (Shows Bruce hiding in the bushes) I will take that power... Wolf: okay that was weird. Shawn: What do you mean? Emily: What was weird, my floating fart or my snappy comeback? Wolf: Well that and it sounded like someone else was here. Shawn: (sniffs) Yeah I can smell it too. Rapper: (looks around) Halt. I think someone's here! (suddenly a gun fires off-screen) Rapper: (shocked) HOLY SHIT! Wolf: Wednesday try to shoot that person with your taser. Bruce: (aims for Wolf) Your dead so I can have your power. Shawn: (deflects the bullet with his blade) Yeah someone is. Wednesday: I’m just shooting this blindly. (Fires the taser dart and hits Bruce) Wow, that was lucky. (Emily screams and bites Bruce hard while holding on. Bruce then shoots Emily in the face) Blue: EMILY!!! (Bruce dodges bullets by Rapper and Bruce repeatedly tries to shoot Wolf, but quickly hids behind a rock to avoid the shots) Shawn: (glares at Bruce) You're so dead now. Broseph: Oh my God Emily! Bruce: (pulls out mini-gun) Your ALL dead! (begins firing) Blue: Duck! Red: Yeah I see some. Blue: No! DUCK DOWN! (everyone ducks down to avoid Bruce's bullets. Shawn charges at Bruce in all fours and dodges the billets. Emily respawns later as Shawn slashes the mini gun with his claws) Bruce: (tries to shoot Shawn) DIE!! (kicks Shawn into a tree) (Rapper attacks Bruce) Rapper: GO WITHOUT ME! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! Blue: We're not leaving you! (a red lightsaber goes through Rapper's chest) Blue: RAPPER!!! Shawn: Oh no. (Emily cries) NO!!! Let: (behind Rapper) I will have that power, but first I will kill all of you starting with you. (Let pulls out the lightsaber and kick away Rapper. Shawn glares at Let with red pupils) Rapper: (coughs out blood) Shit that burns. Blue: (pulls Rapper in) Are you okay? (Emily stares at Let with puppy eyes) Rapper: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!?! Let: Come at me fool! (Shawn then charges at Let with blurring speed, until Let uses the force to jump high pull two trees into Shawn smashing him) Let: The dark side help me to see your attack batha fodder! Rapper: (in pain) I'd like to teach that bitch a lesson!!! Shawn: (growls) Fuck you. Sith bitch. (Emily floats up high above Let and lands on her fast and hard while beating her with a spike-covered bat) Let: fuck this (Unleashes large amounts of lightning on Emily) (Emily cartwheels, avoiding the lightning attacks) (Shawn get's up and his eyes became more red with pure anger. Let Grabs Emily with the force and chokes her in the air. Raccoon, when he has the chance, slices off Let's arms and Raccoon catches Emily with the sword of destiny. A small comet hits Raccoon. Emily is unconscious on the ground) Blue: She's unconscious! (picks her up and takes her to the others) (Shawn then charges Let in blurring speed and stabs her through the heart) Jackal: I will become most powerful person after I kill you all! (sinks raccoon into the ground) Wolf: Oh Come on! (Jackal suddenly gets hit by a dark ball but is deflected by a barrier protecting Jackal) Dark Doom: Wrong pathetic being. Spark: You!? Dark Doom: (chokes Spark) Yes me! (slams him to the ground) (Emily weakly opens her eyes and coughs) (Dark Doom is then hit by lightning) Shock: BEGONE! I WILL HAVE THE POWER! Jackal: Wait your turn little man. (Fresko walks by and sits down to lick his paw, not paying any attention to the fight.) Shawn: Any last words sith bitch? Let: Surprise. (Causes objects to hit and fly at Shawn) (Twisted falls from the sky lands in a manly manor and leaves a crater) (Earl Grey and Gerald Butler appear with all the butlers) Earl Grey: Do my dirty work and get me Wolf's Power! Blue: SERIOUSLY!?! Rapper: TOO MANY VILLIANS!! (coughs) (Emily coughs up blood on Blue) Wolf: I guess all we need is... Shi Ba: (appears with ninjas) The power will make me perfect kung fu winner. Twisted: What the fuck?! You had a BATTLE ROYAL and didn't invite me?! Wolf: God damn it! Ryle! Now is a good time to do your super power mode! Twisted: (punches a butler in the face) I’m winning! Ryle: Okay! (Enters Satsui no Hadou Mode and jumps to the ninjas) Now then. (Gets into fighting stance) Who's next! Wolf: Not that one! the one that's like primal rage! Blue: (whispers to others) Maybe one of us should quickly get the crystal and give it to Wolf while everyone else is distracted. Rapper: That won't work! Ryle: (sighs) Fine. (raises all of his anger and Satsui no Hado and enters Oni Mode) (demonic voice) Your all dead now. Wolf: Wait if we get them in the temple. everyone's powers will be gone and we can take them on fairly Blue: Good idea!! Twisted: Why the fuck is nobody kicking enough ass! Red: (lures villains) Yo fucktards! Over here! (points to temple) (Go's to the temple like an idiot) Wolf: Yeah! We're going to get the power first! All Villains: NO!!! Twisted: Do I win? (all villains enter the temple after Wolf and realize their powers are gone) Dark Doom: What's happening to my powers!? Shock: I'm losing my strength and power! Wolf: Oh that's right i forgot to tell you. This temple robs anyone from their powers. Oopsies. Twisted: I don't feel different. Shock: (to Wolf) YOU TRICKED US!! Wolf: Maybe. Now if you want that power gem, you'll have to fight us with fists. Ryle: (demonic voice) (cracks his knuckles) I'm gonna enjoy this. (Punches Shock in the face) Red: No powers. Shock: FUCK!!! Dark Doom: (to villians) GET THEM!!! Twisted: Now do I win? Blue: THIS ISN'T TIME FOR GAMES!!! Wolf: Wait Ryle don't come in the temple!!! (Meanwhile, with Rapper and the girls) Rapper: Fox! I'm dying here! (coughs blood) Fox: We just have to get Wolf to his power and he can help you with the defibrillators. Blue: (runs inside the temple) There it is! Red: Time for my kung Fu. Wolf: They stole your chow mien. Red: WHAT!?!? Twisted: What is where? (Red starts kicking butt) Blue: Don't touch it! This is for Wolf! Twisted: Very shiny! Emily: And they didn't give me a fortune cookie! (starts to attack them) Blue: Twisted if you touch it Wolf will die! (Twisted sprints for the crystal) (Blue pounces on Twisted to stop him) Blue: FOR GOOD!! (Emily screams and jumps on Twisted) Twisted: I WANT A BETTER LOOK YOU FUCKS! Blue: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!!! (punches Twisted) Ryle: (demonic voice) Okay. (punches himself and comes out of Oni Mode) (Punches Emily in the face) Blue: WOLF! GET. THE. CRYSTAL! Twisted: GET THE FUCK OFF ME! Wolf: (runs to the crystal) I got it! (Emily's nose bleeds) (Throws Blue off and drags himself twoards the crystal) Blue: OH YOU DONE IT NOW!!! (kicks Twisted in the nuts) WOLF! USE IT!!! NOW!!! Twisted: I have a carapace jackass! Blue: WOLF! THE CRYSTAL!!! Twisted: GOD DAMMIT GET OFF ME Blue: NO!!! (Wolf grabs the crystal) Wolf: Uh… now what? Red: USE IT DUDE! OR NO MORE EPIC DRUNK PARTIES!!! Emily: Wolf! Make this all end! (Runs at wolf with emily on him. Emily gets off) Twisted: GOD DAMMIT NO! Blue: (to Twisted) BACK OFF!!! Twisted: Fuck that! (Ryle tackles Twisted) Twisted: FUCK! (Wolf tries to use the crystal as it's light shines on him) (Twisted tries to beat the crap out of Ryle) Ryle: (pummels Twisted) Don't. Even. Think. About. It!) Blue: Did it work Wolf? (Twisted attempts to strangle Ryle) Twisted: FUCKING DIE! Wolf: I don't... (The Temple soon explodes and blows everyone away) Blue: (coughs) Wolf?! Ryle: (strikes Twisted's chin causing his jawbone to shatter and releases his grip) Twisted: Weeeee Wolf: (come out of the smoke) I (cough) think it's back. Blue: Let's try and get him angry so he can go into Primal Rage Mode! Red: Hey Wolf! Last week I fucked Fox! (The villains run away now that Wolf got his power back to help his friends fight them off.) Twisted: (punches Wolf in the face) Battle Royal! Wolf: (Bites a piece of Twisted’s hand off) Yuck. Stale. (punches Twisted back with greater force to send him across the country) (Twisted goes flying yelling Weeeeeeeeeeee) Red: So… did I get you mad Wolf? (Wolf pulls out a magnum from his pocket and shoots Red in the leg) Red: AUGH! What the fuck!? Wolf: Yes I am mad and I don’t need to Primal Rage to hurt you. Blue: Wolf! Hurry up and save Rapper! Ryle: (to Blue) He's dead isn't he? Wolf: (grabs defibrillators) okay stand back. (prepares to shock Rapper) Clear! (Shocks him) Rapper: (shocked) Aaah!! Spark: It's about time! Wolf: That was epic. but man did that hurt. I'm feeling tired now. Rapper: Shouldn't we stop those villains? Ryle: Hey Wolf (cracks his knuckles) How bout I beat up those niggas for ya? (Twisted teleports back over) Twisted: Who won the battle royal? Emily: Is it over? Red: It was obvious. (points to Wolf) Wolf: Lets have an Epic Drunk Party Mon... (Wolf is stabbed through the chest with a great dark sword. Red: Wolf! Fox: NO!!! (Emily screams and cries puddles) Blue: YOU!!! (gets pissed) (Ryle cracks his knuckles) Saigron: Well done. You have given me the chance to take your power now Wolf. (Wolf begins to fade) Red: (gasps) WOLF! NOO!!! Twisted: Hello Saigron! Are you the boss battle of this level? Emily: (sobs) WHAT THE FUCK, SAIGRON? Saigron: Just give in. It will be over soon Wolf. Rapper: Your in for it now fucktard. Spark: (pissed) Your dead meat! (Fifi punches Saigron far through some rubble releasing Wolf) Red and Blue: (HOLY SHIT FUCK!!! Spark: Well I be damned! Twisted: Fifi! Rapper: Nice one Fifi! Fifi: (red eyes) YOU HURT MY TACO!!! Emily: Holy shit, Fifi! Wednesday: Wow…cool. Twisted: I-I think I’m going to withdraw from the battle royal. (Saigron tries to hit Fifi until she crumbles to cookies and appears behind Saigron and grabs him around the waist to flip over and drive him into the ground.) Rapper: I think we discovered Fifi's new mode. Ryle: Primal Rage? (Twisted backs up) Rapper: Now we know. Don't hurt Wolf when Fifi's around. Fifi: YOU BIG DUMB DUMB FACE!!! (grabs Saigron’s foot and slams him repeatedly into the ground) (Fresko meows with subtitles saying "Wait what's going on?".) Ryle: (to Fox) And I thought you have a bad side Fox: I know. I thought that too. Emily: Am I dreaming? (Saigron finally grabs Fifi around the back of the neck and suppressing her new power) Saigron: INSOLENT BRAT!!! (missiles soon strike Saigron's back by Wolf) Wolf: Still alive asshole! Blue: wait what are we doing standing around? LET'S GET HIM!!! (Everyone attacks Saigron as Fifi kicks Saigron in the air. Twisted Shoots a giant blood beam at Saigron like a boss) Spark: Oh man! WISH I HAVE A VIDEO CAMERA!!! (Red records with a camera) Spark: Nice dude. Red: I recorded the whole fight! SICK AS FUCK!! (Emily bites Saigron and holds on tight) Spark: NICE!!! (Red pulls out a sword and stabs Saigron several times) Red: NO ONE HURTS WOLF!!! (Twisted throws random large objects at Saigron. Blue stomps Saigron's head several times) Raccoon: Honto! (stabs saigron with great sword of destiny) (Emily bonks Saigron with her spike covered bat. Wednesday continues to shock Saigron with her taser. Ryle performs rapid fire fisticuffs at Saigron and slams him to the ground repeatedly) Ryle: NIGGA FUCK YOU!!! (Broseph uses hard hair to stab Saigron. Fresko just shrugs and tries to scratch Saigron's face. Emily roars and charges at Saigron to choke him. Spark slashes Saigron with many katanas. Twisted charges a large glowing ball above his head) Twisted: THIS IS SO MUCH FUN (Mr. Dingleberry flies in on a AC-130 and shoots Saigron) Mortal Kombat Voice: FINISH HIM! (Twisted throws the large unstable mass of energy that is the ball above him to the hero's. Pink shoots saigron in the face) Twisted: Use that! (Shawn uses claws to slash Saigron. Emily brings out a bazooka and shoots Saigron's face) Emily: Eat this, Gay-gron! (Rapper uses chainsaw on Saigron) (Spark gets a giant bulldozer out of nowhere) Spark: Za Warudo! Motherfucker! (slams the bulldozer at Saigron as he pulls out a large firing missile and throws it toward him as it explodes along with the bulldozer) Twisted: Maybe pick up that ball of energy before it explodes... Maybe infuse more power into it Spark: (charges his ki) KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!!! (Fires a large beam toward Saigron) Twisted: No? (Wolf Suddenly come over the ball in Overkill Mode and launches it at Saigron with a power punch) Mortal Kombat Voice: Fatality!. Street Fighter Voice: K.O.! Ryle: Well that was nothing. Emily: Is he dead yet? (Saigron disappears to hell) Wolf: Damn coward! Spark: Good Fucking Riddance. That cloak looked horrible in him anyway. Red: (on camera) BEST FIGHT EVER!!! Twisted: Dammit! Emily: That was actually AWESOME! Red: That's going on YouTube! Blue: (pants) That felt pretty good. Wolf: Who cares it's over and... Ryle: (to Wolf) That didn't even break a sweat. Twisted: You used a ball of excrement from me, instead of a basketball' Fifi: (Wolf was tackled by Fifi as she kissed all over his face) WOLFY!!! Twisted: Screw this I’m out. Rapper: And remember to be nice Wolf. Wolf: ARGH!!! NO!! NO!! GET OFF OF ME!!! (Twisted walks off mumbling) Shawn: I think you owe Fifi a date. Wolf: OH NO!!! I WILL BE NICE TO HER!!! BUT I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE!!! Fox: I think she deserves one. Wolf: FOX!?!?! Ryle: She did saved you're ass. Rapper: Just do it! She saved your fucking ass! Blue: You did cause all this to happen you know? Spark: (agrees) Uh-huh. Pink: Come on Wolf? It will be real sweet of you for once. Wednesday: As if he’ll ever be sweet… Wolf: What is this!?! Everyone: DO IT!! Wolf: GOD DAMN IT FINE!!! But I want something in return for this! Emily: And kiss her on the lips while you're at it. (Laughs) Ryle: Seriously though If you gave away your powers again I'll seriously kick your ass! Wolf: NO!!!! Rapper: A little too far Emily. (Red & Ryle watch the date on YouTube) Red: Glad I recorded it sneaking way! Ryle: Yeah ya did. How bout a fist bump? -END- (After credits) (A dark blue girl in a ripped skirt, long and parted hair shaped like snakes, and grey, cat-like eyes is floating above Gerald Butler & Earl Grey.) Girl: Look at you two… Ya see, cunts? You are nothing without her. All these villains are showing up, and they are putting you under the fucking bridge. She specifically told you that with her magic, she could make your goals come true. But did you listen? Of course not! Instead, you go for a goddamn crystal. Well…you know what, jackasses? (ear-piercing and demonic voice) FROM NOW ON, YOU SHALL OBEY ME EVERY TIME SHE BECOMES THIS TERRIBLE MONSTER THAT IS ME! YOU WILL BE MY TRUSTED SLAVES! ANY DISOBEYING SLAVE SHALL BE WELCOMED AND TRAPPED IN MY DARK HORRIBLE REALM! (laughs uncontrollably) Trivia *This is where Shawn debut. *It is revealed that Ryle would seriously kill Wolf if he sold his powers again. ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes